


La Investigación

by Alyshaluz



Category: Saint Seiya, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Murder Mystery, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaluz/pseuds/Alyshaluz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes y su gran amigo John Watson viajan a Japón a investigar misteriosos asesinatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Investigación

Las autoridades del Japón habían llamado en secreto al mejor detective consultor (el único en el mundo), Sherlock Holmes. Este miró con atención el cadáver del extraño hombre, que presentaba múltiples heridas, a pesar de haber estado protegido por una especie de armadura.  
Lo más interesante de todo, pensaba Sherlock, es que no es solo un cadáver extraño con armadura. ¡Son muchos cadáveres extraños con armadura! Era maravilloso, era Navidad. Claro que se guardó muy bien de decirlo en voz alta. La gente tendía a enojarse o asustarse cuando él demostraba su alegría ante este tipo de cosas.  
-Estás sonriendo, deja de hacerlo – murmuró John.  
Sherlock adoptó una expresión neutra y sacó su lupa. Luego olisqueó el cadáver, encontró un pelo verde en un pliegue de la ropa y miró a las autoridades japonesas.  
-Este hombre, y todos los demás, fueron muertos en combate honorable por guerreros que luchan por una diosa que reencarna cada doscientos años, la diosa Athena, quienes fueron reunidos por el difunto Mitsumasa Kido para luego entrenar en distintos lugares del mundo. Posteriormente se reunieron para defender a la diosa Athena de estos santos de Plata que han llegado a atacarla. La identidad mortal de la diosa Athena es Saori Kido, la heredera de la Fundación Graude. Ella es la responsable de todas estas muertes, aunque sea de modo indirecto.  
Las autoridades japonesas se miraron unos con otros, mientras John trataba de pasar desapercibido. ¿diosa Athena? ¿Reencarnaciones? ¿Guerreros que entrenan? Quizá tendría que haber vigilado más de cerca a Sherlock cuando fue al baño. ¿Qué se habrá inyectado?  
-Deja de pensar, John, es molesto – dijo Shelock – No me inyecté nada, no lo necesito para algo como esto.  
Las autoridades japonesas, sin embargo, aparentemente pensaron que sí se había inyectado algo, o la menos lo había fumado, pues le dedicaron nerviosas sonrisas, le pagaron una jugosa recompensa y lo depositaron, junto con John, en un avión privado.   
-Ah, ese Sherlock Holmes es un loquillo – dijo el Detective Inspector japonés jefe del lugar. ¿Guerreros de Athena? ¿Acaso cree que por vivir en Japón nuestra vida es un animé permanente?  
-Sí, es una idea absurda – dijo Shun, que se había puesto muy nervioso cuando vio que el detective consultor encontraba el pelo verde en el cadáver.  
-Bueno, si él, que es el mejor del mundo, no pudo resolver estos asesinatos, entonces nadie lo logrará – dijo Hyoga.  
-Más vale cerrar la investigación – dijo Shiryu.  
-Es lo mejor. Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. Gracias por su colaboración, jóvenes Kido, y denle las gracias al señor Tatsumi y a la señorita Saori por haber donado el dinero de los honorarios del señor Sherlock Holmes – dijo el Detective Inspector japonés, y con una reverencia dejó el lugar.  
Los cuatro chicos Kido se miraron, aliviados.  
-Definitivamente es muy bueno – dijo Seiya.  
En el jet privado, Sherlock sentía que se le había escapado algo. Pero no podía darse cuenta de qué. Repasaba una y otra vez la escena en su palacio mental, hasta que…  
-¡Lo tengo! – dijo Sherlock, triunfante - ¡Los mismos guerreros contrataron mis servicios, para que la verdad no saliera a la luz! Oh, son astutos, muy astutos. Siempre hay algo que no averiguo a tiempo…  
John simplemente lo miró, nervioso. Definitivamente, Sherlock se había inyectado algo…  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Había soñado esto durante una enfermedad el año pasado, y se veía mucho mejor en mi cabecita.


End file.
